An ultrafast laser system was constructed to enable the determination of ultrafast photon echoes associated with cofactor excitations in various proteins. These echoes permitted experimental evaluation of the nuclear response functions of proteins. High repetition rate, high energy 12 fs pulses are needed for this work. Work on reaction centers and on light harvesters is nearly complete and being prepared for publication.